Never Alone
by Lollipop456
Summary: Seamus has a talk with Harry after the death of Cedric. Oneshot. Nice & sweet. R&R please. Rating is sorta of pending. A case of brief swearing.


Harry felt tears stream down his cheek for countless hours, he had lost his good friend Cedric Diggory to...he who should not be named. He was never actually close to Cedric, he was actually competing against him in The Triwizard Tournament. Little did they BOTH know that the cup was indeed a portkey that led them to the graveyard, where Wormtail and he should not be named were waiting for their prey. Actually, to be quite techinal, it was Wormtail who murdered the young teen. But he who should not be named might as well been the one baring the wand at that point, after all, he was the one who gave the order to murder Cedric at will. Harry felt it was his doing, it was a setup! Harry for the first time in his life felt vulernable and terribly naive; a boy was dead thanks to him, he should not be named was back thanks to him, he led an insane convict into the halls of Hogwarts. Harry thought the whole school would turn against him, infact, he wanted them to turn against him. This was all his fault! Or at least that's what he thought. Harry suddenly heard a knock at the door, he quickly swiped away his tears and reached for his book on Potions.

"Come in." Harry choked out.

Seamus Finnigan entered the dorm room, he closed the door quietly and joined Harry on the bed.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Seamus asked softly.

"I'm near perfect...Just a bit tired from this week. The memorial and all." Harry stated nervously as he laid his book down.

"Harry, this is me you're talking to. You couldn't hide your fear in the beginning, and you can't hold your tears in the end. Do you seriously believe that everyone blames you?" Seamus asked.

"They have every right to! Voldemort was looking for me, not Cedric! He came back... he is back for me! Not everyone in the school!" Harry cried.

"Harry, do you remember before you enter the maze? Before you faced the dragon? Even before you dived into The Black Lake?" Seamus questioned, Harry shook his head confusingly.

"Well, I do. Cause I was there, so were all the houses; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw...We were all cheering for you. All of us were pulling for you. Harry Potter: The Youngest Triwizard Champion." Seamus explained gently.

"But you all were upset because my name was in the Goblet of Fire...You all thought I cheated." Harry reminded Seamus.

"That didn't mean we had no confidence in you...We knew you could do it." Seamus said in a confident voice.

"The buttons?" Harry said annoyingly.

"Okay...Not ALL of us were pulling for you. But the few who you were, including meself...Knew that you weren't a cheat, that you were set up." Seamus explained.

"No matter what anyone says, I'm still responsible for Cedric's death." Harry murmured softly

"You're not. God, Harry...You're not. It was Voldemort, not you! Nobody could've known he was alive, and nobody could've known that the cup was a portkey." Seamus said in a comforting whisper.

"What if he comes here?" Harry asked waringly.

"We'll fight him...We'll be ready for him." Seamus declared.

"Seamus...I don't know if I can ever face anybody after this." Harry said sadly.

Seamus wrapped his arms around Harry and hugged him, allowing him to continue with his tears. He moved his hand up to the back of Harry's head and stroked his brown locks, and held onto his friend.

"You will. Believe me, you will." Seamus cooed into Harry's ear.

"We have a helluva lot of packing to do before we get on the train." Harry finally said.

"No...We have plenty of time. Maybe you just need to rest." Seamus suggested, Harry nodded and smiled gently.

Harry laid down on his bed, Seamus waited until he was asleep before he removed Harry's shoes; he covered him with the blanket and rose from the bed.He saw his own wand laid already in his suitcase. He gently grasped in his two hands.

"You'll make it, Harry...You're not alone." Seamus whispered.

Seamus placed his wand in Harry's open palm, and smiled slightly...

"Believe me, you're not alone." Seamus repeated.


End file.
